The Other Victim
by Violet44
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts she joins the 4th year after 3 years at Beauxbaton.it is a love between the girl and Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and some Cedric Diggory and maybe Samuse Finnigan. This story takes place from 3rd year onwards.
1. Chapter 1: the journey and new friends?

The other Victim by Violet44

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff you recognise they belong to J K Rowling the rest is all mine.

Chapter 1: the journey and new friends?

On September 1st, Catherine GPS (for she did not know what the G or S stood for but she knew that the P stood for Prince) was ready at platform 9¾. It was her first day at Hogwarts, but it was her 4th year at a wizarding school. She had attended Beauxbatons academy of magic for the past 3 years. Catherine had a few secrets though and she felt as if she could not tell anyone what they were.

As she climbed on the train, she saw someone she thought she knew from somewhere but she then remembered that she knew absolutely no one at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The boy that she saw this boy had a normal face with startling green eyes and black hair he also had a simller scar to her own on his forehead on the left side while hers was on the right side of her forehead. Catherine sat in an empty compartment of the train; people kept passing her compartment and whispering.

"They must think I am a first year." Catherine thought as she sat alone in the empty compartment. As she was thinking this, a red haired girl came into the compartment and asked if she and her mates could sit with her because there was no room anywhere else.

"I don't mind at all." Catherine said, "This is my first year here."

"I thought that you were looking around lots just like the first years," said one of the red haired girl's mates.

"Oh no I'm not a first year. I am 14. I am in fourth year."

"How come I've never seen you before? I have a brother in fourth year this year maybe you know him his name is Ronald Weasley or Ron as we all call him." said the red haired girl.

"Oh no. I don't know anyone here it is my first year." Catherine said,

"I thought you just said you were a fourth year?" the red haired girl said

"Oh I am. I just transferred from Beauxbatons academy of magic in France. I now live with my Grandmother Eileen Prince in Mitcham,"

"Oh ok then welcome to Hogwarts my name is Ginny by the way Ginny Weasley I am in third year by the way. Anyway, what is your name?" Asked Ginny

"Your name is very pretty by the way. My name is Catherine GPS the P stands for Prince but I do not know what the G or S stands for by the way. "

"Wait a sec did you just say that your name was Catherine GPS. THE Catherine GPS." Squealed Ginny.

"Yeah Catherine GPS but why?"

"Because you are the girl who lived aren't you?" Ginny said. "Did you know that we also have the boy who lived in our school as well his name is Harry Potter he is a mate of mine."

"Hey." Said one of the girls friends "where is your scar. If you really are the girl who lived then where is your scar Harry has one."

"My scar. Oh my scar the lighting one?"

"Yeah what other one is there?"

Catherine looked at the window and saw no scar on her forehead.

"Oh sorry I guess that I forgot not to morph my face today. I am a Metamorphmagus."

"A WHAT!!!!!" yelled all of the girls?

"A Metamorphmagus don't you have them at your school they were not any at my last school either. Look is that better."

Catherine scrunched her face up and looked at the window again and her face was very tanned by the sun she had brown eyes which kept changing colour every so often and very long brown hair with streaks of blonde in and lots of red in it which she had up in a Purple ribbon. She wore the normal school uniform the white school shirt looked very pale on top of her tanned skin her skirt was just above her knees she wore normal white socks and black heels shoes.

"What house are you hoping to be in?" asked Ginny

"Um not sure really any is good, as long as its not Slytherin. What are the other three houses called again?"

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Ginny is in Gryffindor while the rest of us are in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Said one of Ginny mates

As soon as Ginny's mate had said this the boy that Catherine saw earlier came in with a boy who had the same colour hair as Ginny and a bushy haired girl.

"It's you!" said both Catherine & the boy with messy black hair at the same time.

"

Who are you and what do you want," they both said at the same time again.


	2. Chapter 2: the journey and new friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stuff you recognise they belong to J K Rowling the rest is all mine.

Chapter 2: the journey and new friends? Continued

"You First" said Catherine

"Fine my name is Harry Potter and I want to know what your name is and what you want and I want to know NOW" Said Harry

"Oh so your Harry Potter these girls were just telling me about you," Catherine was saying Harry sent a questioning glance at Ginny and her friends. "My name is Catherine GPS and I want to know why you have the same scar as me but on the other side of your head? And I want to know NOW."

"Me have the same scar as you more like you have the same scar as me everyone knows that I am the boy who lived so you must have copied me." Harry said

"Your the boy who lived!" Catherine replied

"Well duh I don't have this scar as a cut from Quidditch now do I."

"Quidditch. That is it. Now I know where I have seen and heard your name before," said the boys who had the same hair colour as Ginny "Your Catherine GPS the seeker for the French Quidditch team."

"Yep that's me youngest seeker for France in a century. I am also the girl who lived. Voldermort tried to kill me at the age of one. I do not know what happened to my parents all I can rember is that someone on a flying motorbike. They came and took someone or something away and didn't see me and then a little while after that my nan came and found me and she has looked after me in France ever since. We moved to England just after the Quidditch world cup. I was supporting Bulgaria because my ex boyfriend is Victor Krum."

"Did you just say that your ex is Victor Krum?" said the boy

"Of course she did Ron weren't you listening I also heard that you are a brilliant singer is that true." said Ginny

"Wait did you just say that you were the girl who lived?" said an astonished Harry

"Yes I did, look I haven't heard of the boy who lived before ok, so how do I know that you are telling the truth?" said Catherine.

"Well I have never heard of the girl who lived before either but I know that you are telling the truth if you are telling the truth about the motorbike. Because I was the someone who was taken from that house on the bike because Hagrid was on that bike and he took me to my muggle aunt and uncle the Dursleys." Harry finished.

Catherine looked convinced and thought that if they knew who I am then do they know about the other thing as well. Don't be silly she thought if they did, they would have said something already, wouldn't have they.

Ginny and her mates said that they would move to a different compartment so that the four of them could talk in peace.

"Thanks Ginny we will see you later at dinner ok." Said the bushy haired girl.

"That's ok Hermione I will see you at dinner." Ginny replied.

When the girls had left there was an awkward silence.

"What team are you playing for now that you don't live in France any more do you know yet?" Ron asked Catherine.

"No I don't know, my manger said that I should go to a small team for a while so I was thinking either Puddlemere United or Chudley Cannons but I don't know yet." She replied

They all started talking about the Quidditch world cup when a boy with Blonde hair opened the compartment door and said,

"Aw boys, look who we have here, it's the dream team and a first year so scarhead tell me who your little friend is."

The boy who had said that had two very muscularly boys standing either side to him so that it looked like they were his bodyguards.

Catherine turned slowly to look at the boy, he looked surprised to say the least, to see Catherine sitting in the compartment with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"What is Catherine GPS doing sitting in your compartment scarhead and weasel?" the blond haired boy shouted.

"Wait a sec, who the hell are you anyway coming in here, uninvited, I don't think that we said you could come in and nor, do I think that I heard you knock at the door, did you hear him guys," Ron Harry and Hermione shook there heads with a smirk on there faces as they did so. "I didn't think so why don't we try that again shall we, now go out the door, shut it and then knock on the door then come in, when I say so, do you understand me?"

Catherine told the blond haired boy.

"Now wait just a minute, no one says something like that to a Malfoy do you understand me woman no one!" Malfoy shouted at her.

"Look Malfoy or what ever your name is, I don't care who you are but no one speaks to me like that. You want to know what I know about my family, my mum is a pureblood, my dad a half blood, my grandmother who raised me is a pureblood. That's my dad's mum and also my family are fighters in magic and with our fists. OK so back up unless you want a black eye or worse ok." Catherine replied also shouting now.

Malfoy was looking scared now. He was starting to back up. Then he said

"I like you Catherine you have spunk I'll see you around." Then he turned on his heels and walked away. His 'friends' following on after him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hott redheaded boy & the

The Other Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 3: The Hott redheaded boy & the castle

After Draco & his 'mates' had left Harry, Ron, Hermione & Catherine sitting in the train compartment they started to talk about their favourite lessons & about the castle. They found out that Catherine's favourite lessons were DADA & Potions. She was also top of her year at Beauxbatons.

Then two red headed boys & a boy with dreadlocks walked into the compartment.

"Hey guys look its Likkle Ronniekins, Mione & Harry sitting with a first year." Said one of the red headed boys. They were identical twins both with red hair, but one of them had longer hair then the other. They both had blue/green eyes.

"Wow" Catherine thought. "The guy with the longer hair is very very HOTT."

"I'm not a first year. Catherine Said angrily her eyes changing from brown to black.

"Oh really" the Hot twin began.

"Then who" the other twin continued.

"Are you" They finished at the same time.

"I am new here. But" She began quickly seeing the look that the twins were about to say something. "I am a transfer student from Beauxbatons. I am going in to Fourth year."

"Oh" they replied.

"Well I'm George Weasley one of Ron's older brothers" said the twin with shorter hair. "This is Lee Jordan" George he pointed to the boy with dreadlocks. "And this is my twin brother Fred Weasley." He pointed to his hot twin brother.

"Cool" Catherine Answered. "I am Catherine. Catherine GPS."

"Really wow." Lee answered.

"Anyway we should get dressed because we will be at the castle in like 20 minutes." Said Fred.

When they all had there robes on they got out of the compartment carrying there trunks and animals. They all got into a carriage & sat down.

"Catherine what is that you are carrying?" Ron asked.

"That is my owl Bubbles. She is also a Metamorphic." She answered.

"Okay." Ron replied.

When they got to the castle Catherine was amazed.

"Wow this place is so wow. This is sooooooo much different to Beauxbatons." Catherine told them.

"Miss GPS & Miss Granger can you come with me please." One of the Teachers asked them.

"Of Course Professor McGonnall." Hermione told her.

She had them follow her into a small room of off the Great Hall.

"Well seeing as Miss GPS is new she has to be sorted so before the First years come in she will be sorted. Miss Granger you will walk Miss GPS up to the hat & and then you will go to your seat. Is that clear." Said Professor McGonnall.

"Of Course Professor McGonnall" Hermione answered.

"Well let's go sort you into a house Miss GPS. Please both of you putt your hoods up." Professor McGonnall told them.

They all walked into the hall.

"Now this year we have a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She is going into our fourth year. Please bring her here." Said the headmaster.

Hermione & Catherine Walked up to the stage with there hoods up. When they got there Hermione put her hood down.

"Thank you Miss Granger for bringing her here." The headmaster told her.

"Good luck Catherine" Hermione whispered to Catherine.

"Now let's give our newest student a warm welcome. Please come & be sorted Miss Catherine GPS." The headmaster said.

Catherine's Hood Fell Down to show her Hair which she had changed from Brown to a silkey Black which was below her waist & her

eyes went from Brown to Violet. The hall went into whispers.

"Is that really Catherine GPS the girl who lived."

"Catherine GPS did he say"

Catherine Walked on to the stage & put the hat on.

**Well what did you think of that chapter. Please let me know.**


	4. Note

The Other Victim

What house should Catherine Go into

Gffindor

Slythin.


	5. Chapter 4: House Member & New House Mate

The Other Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise. Everything else is mine.**

Last time in Chapter 3:

"Now let's give our newest student a warm welcome. Please come & be sorted Miss Catherine GPS." The headmaster said.

Catherine's Hood Fell Down to show her Hair which she had changed from Brown to a silky Black which was below her waist & her

Eyes went from Brown to Violet. The hall went into whispers.

"Is that really Catherine GPS the girl who lived?"

"Catherine GPS did he say?"

Catherine Walked on to the stage & put the hat on.

Chapter 4: New House Member & New House Mates.

Catherine's POV

As I sat down & put the hat on it came down to my eyes so it was half covering and half not covering. I was thinking this is not so different to Beauxbatons their all I had to do was talk in French & answer some questions and then put the talking Beret to tell us if we were in Red Dragon, Black Horse, Purple Eagle or Golden Cheetah where the Bravest most Courageous people go that's where I was.

I loved it there but now I am here at Hogwarts being sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Well here goes nothing.

"Ah" Said the hat "a transfer from Beauxbatons a girl who was in the Golden Cheetah where the bravest most courageous people go."

"How did you know that I was in the Golden Cheetah?" I questioned the hat.

"Ah a bright witch you are Miss GPrinceS. Even though I know some of the things that you have done as well as your true full name. I could tell you but I think that that journey will be one of your hardest. But that is for another time. Now to sort you into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." The hat told her.

"You are Loyal but not a Hufflepuff no. There is a thirst for knowledge but not to Ravenclaw for you. There is also a thirst to prove yourself maybe Slytherin but you are also brave & courageous maybe Gryffindor."

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But the friends that I have made are in Gryffindor. So please could I go into Gryffindor." I said to the hat.

"Ah I now know where to put you. It had better be GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted the last bit out. All the Gryffindor shouted out their approval. The Weasley twins were chanting "We got GPS. We got GPS." At the top of their voice.

"Oh dear he is so hott is Fred Weasley." I thought as I took off the hat and went to sit in between Hermione & a cute boy with sandy colour hair.

"Hey" he said in an Irish accent. I felt something flutter in my stomach but I put that down to being hungry. "I'm Seamus Finnagan. 4th year Gryffindor. Which is silly to say, seeing as I am sitting at the Gryffindor table, and we are all in Gryffindor here at this table. I'm just digging myself into an even bigger hole here aren't I now." Seamus finished lamely.

"No I thought that your little speech was very cute & sweet." I tell him. Again there is a fluttering in my stomach

"Well we are a friendly bunch here aren't we Dean. That there is Dean Thomas" Seamus said pointing to another boy at the table. "He is also a 4th year & so is Neville Longbottom. So all the 4th year boys are Me, Dean, Neville, Ron Weasley & Harry Potter."

"Cool. I've already met Harry & Ron on the train as well as Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan, George Weasley & Fred Weasley. I also met someone called Malfoy? I think that was his name & two of his cronies. Which house are they in?"

"Ah Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle. They are in Slytherin. They are Snape's favourites. Snape is the Potions teacher & the head of Slytherin house." Said Lee Jordan.

"Heads of house?" I asked.

"The heads are: Snape for Slytherin house, Flickwick the Charms teacher head of Ravenclaw house, Sprout the Herbogulary teacher head of Hufflepuff house & McGonagall the Transfigurations teacher head of Gryffindor house. McGonagall is also the deputy head of Hogwarts." answered Lee Jordan.

"Now the feast will start soon. I have some things to tell you but they will wait till after dinner. Till then Pip Bubble Squeak."

"Ok that is very weird thing for him to say." I thought, as I finished thinking this a huge feast magically appeared on the table. "Wow that is so different to Beauxbatons" I told them.

"What was it like at Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked me.

"Well there are also 4 houses they are: Red Dragon, Black Horse, Purple Eagle or Golden Cheetah that's the house I was in."

We were eating dinner when Ginny asked me something.

"Catherine why don't you tell us something's about yourself? Like where are you from? Because you don't really have that much of a French accent. Yours is different to those that I have heard before."

"Well I do miss France a lot but my Grandmamma moved us to England instead she wanted us to move here. But I do know that I was born here in England obviously after Harry & I got separated when we were one I went with my Grandmamma as she was my only family left. We went to Los Angles the city of angles they call it. I grew up there till I was eleven when I got a letter to Salem's Academy, Hogwarts & Beauxbatons. Grandmamma decide that I should go to Beauxbatons so we moved France. When we went shopping for my school supplies I wondered why everyone was staring at me I asked her why they were staring at me & she told me the story of what had happened that night that my parents died because I had asked her & my adopted parents why I had the scar & what had happened to them but she had never told me why. Till then so I took that on board when I started Beauxbatons I made friends on the journey there & we had lots of fun for the past three years. I still go back to LA every summer. Wesley, Cordy, Angel, Gunn & Fred were good Parents to me but they don't replace your parents. I was always training with them in fighting skills because the area we lived in was a bad area." I told Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lee, George & Fred.

"I didn't know Fred raised you." Lee Joked.

"Yeah SHE did you know. Fred is short for Winifred." I told them joking.

"So now that you are here at the Gryffindor table in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts what do you think about our school compared to Beauxbatons?" Fred asked me.

"Well Beauxbatons was fun I do miss my mates there as well as LA. But Hogwarts as far as I have seen in the couple of hours. I think that I will absolutely love it here. Plus I made my Grandmamma that we can't move again till I have finished my education." I told him.

**Thanks for reading this story. Sorry it took so long my web went down on a Wednesday & it took 2 weeks for it to be fixed. Please review this chapter. Now how about some teaser for the next chapter.**

"What do you mean there is no Quidditch this year. I wanted to join."

"This Tournament is for 3 schools Hogwarts, Durmstrang & Beauxbatons."

"Well, Well, Well Miss GPS Welcome to Hogwarts & 4th Year Potions I am Professor Snape & you are late so that will be 10 points from Gryffindor. It seams that Gryffindor are off to a bad start of term this year. What a shame."

**Well there you have it hope you liked it & are happy with the house she is in I know that there might be some spellings mistakes I am a very bad speller. Also this story will be over several years at Hogwarts so 4****th**** year, 5****th**** year, 6****th**** year & 7****th**** year & maybe after as well. I am sticking to the book & putting in a lot of my own things. Why don't you try & guess her full name it will be very funny to see who guess who. I think that you will be surprised at what her full name is. Also I am going to do the story in Catherine's POV. Till then I will try & write more but I am in the middle of my GCSE's at the moment I am only 15. Bye for now.**

**Violet44**

**Catherine E**


	6. Chapter 5:The end of feast speech

The Other Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise. Everything else is mine.**

Last time in Chapter 4:

"So now that you are here at the Gryffindor table in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts what do you think about our school compared to Beauxbatons?" Fred asked me.

"Well Beauxbatons was fun I do miss my mates there as well as LA. But Hogwarts as far as I have seen in the couple of hours. I think that I will absolutely love it here. Plus I made my Grandmamma that we can't move again till I have finished my education." I told him.

Chapter 5: The end of feast speech & a new common room

As the feast came to an end Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I must remind you that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds a well as some products. The list is on Mr Fiches door. All so this year there will be no Quidditch cup."

The hall was full of whispers about Quidditch being cancelled.

"What do you mean there is no Quidditch this year. I wanted to join." I said.

"You have to be joking" Yelled Fred, George, and Lee.

"No I am afraid that I'm not joking" Said Dumbledore "but I did hear a good one in the summer it goes."

McGonagall Coughed.

"Right now's not the time for that. As I was saying this year there will be no Quidditch cup because Hogwarts will be playing host to the Triwizard Torment. In the torment the other 2 main wizarding schools will be staying here at Hogwarts. This Tournament is for 3 schools Hogwarts, Durmstrang & Beauxbatons." Said Dumbledore.

"Crap" I whispered "I thought I got away from them for good"

I got a funny look from Harry, Ron & Hermione. I just smiled at them & faced Dumbledore again.

"They will be here on Halloween. More information will be given at a later date. You must all be on your best behaviour when they are here" When he said this he looked over all the tables but looked at the Slytherins for a couple of seconds longer. "That is all for now so goodnight."

With that said all the students got up & followed the perfect out the hall.

"Why did you say that when Dumbledore said your old schools name?" Ron asked.

"I don't really want to see some of the people from my old school is all." I told them.

"Ok. Come on lets get to the Common room." Harry said.

We went up 7 flights of stairs till we came to a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress who said. "Password?"

"Fairy lights" said Fred.

"How did you know that was the password?" asked Ron.

"A prefect told me." Fred said.

When we got in to the common room I gasped it was so beautiful. It was big with red & gold everything with two staircases leading to the boy's dorms & the girls dorms.

"Wow. This is so cool. Better than my old one." I said.

"Good." Lee said.

We all laughed.

"Come on I show you our dorm. Night guys." Hermione said.

"Night Boys" Ginny & I said.

"Night Girls." They replied.

We went up 4 flights of stairs, till we went got to the door witch said '4th year girls'. Ginny had gone into a dorm that said '3rd year girls' after saying good night.

**Hey sorry it's been so long but I gad lots to do. So this is for coco who 'reminded' me to do this. That's the same as 'the bus was late' guys LoL vuskey. Anyway please review this chapter. Now how about some teaser for the next chapter.**

"Well, Well, Well Miss GPS Welcome to Hogwarts & 4th Year Potions I am Professor Snape & you are late so that will be 10 points from Gryffindor. It seams that Gryffindor are off to a bad start of term this year. What a shame."

**Well there you have it hope you liked it & are happy with the house she is in I know that there might be some spellings mistakes I am a very bad speller.**


	7. Chapter 6:Early morings and rude awaking

The Other Victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise. Everything else is mine.**

Last time in Chapter 5:

We went up 4 flights of stairs, till we went got to the door witch said '4th year girls'. Ginny had gone into a dorm that said '3rd year girls' after saying good night.

Chapter 6: of early mornings and rude awaking.

Catherine's P.O.V.

I woke up at 6am with a startled quiet cry to the nosie of birds, heavy breathing and the rustling of parchment. I had the dream again. I hate that dream.

It took me a couple of minutes to remember where I was.

I'm at Hogwarts!

I opened the curtains around my four-poster bed and saw Hermione Granger reading a thick textbook in bed.

"Hey Hermione" I say

"Morning Catherine." She replied. "How come you're up so early?"

"Oh. I always wake up early and go for a jog to keep myself fit and healthy." I tell her. "Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. I can show you the grounds." She says. "Just let me get change first."

"Sure I need to change as well. I can't go out jogging in my pj's now can I?" I joke with her.

"No you can't. Though the boys would like it." She jokes back.

15 minutes later.

Catherine & Hermione are going down the stairs to the doors leading to the courtyard.

Hermione was wearing red and gold jogging bottoms with a red t-shirt, a red and gold zipper hoddie. Her brown hair was in a high ponytail.

Catherine was wearing black jogging bottoms with a gold t-shirt, and a black zipper hoddie. Her was long black again but with gold and red streaks in was in a high pony tail.

As the two girls were jogging round the courtyard they were unaware of the man watching them from the tallest tower.

At 7:30am the two girls were making their way back to Gryffindor common room in silence both thinking about what the other had said on their jog.

"Oh look who it is. Two little girly's out and about. Oh what are yyyyyyyyyyooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu doing up sssssssssssssooooooooo early on a Saturday girly's?" sang out above them.

"PEAVES get out of here before I get the Bloody Barron." Hermione yelled.

"You wouldn't dare girly call the Bloody Barron would you Girly?" Taunted Peaves.

Hermione wavered.

"She may no but I would" Catherine said getting annoyed. All of a sudden her eyes went red. "Now ppppppeeeeeeaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeesssssssss." She drew out "get out of here before I call him. NOW." She yelled.

Peaves ran way quickly. (Well as best as a poltergeist could any way.) Catherine's eyes went back to brown quickly before Hermione could see them.

"Sorry about that I should have warned you about Peaves." Hermione told me.

"Don't worry about it." I tell her.

The two girls get to Gryffindor tower and back to their rooms to get dressed for the day of fun ahead of them. The rest of the girls were still asleep.

Hermione got changed into a pair of blue jeans with a pair of purple all-star converses, with a purple tee that said 'I'm better then you. Just like your boyfriend said I was.' 

"Nice shirt Herms" I tell her.

She blushes. "Ginny got it for me." She explains.

I go and change in to a pair of black jeans and a pair of black all-star converses with fire along the sides and back, with a gray t-shirt that says 'Glam Punk Rock' going down in orange with gems on. My hair is down but still black with red and gold steaks to represent my house colours.

By 8:30am both Hermione and Catherine were re-dressed and the other girls were still asleep.

"Right do you want to wake up the other girls Catherine?" Hermione asked.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I tell her. "How do you want to wake them up though? I was thinking a spell to have water to fall on them when we slam the door shut on the way downstairs?" I ask her.

"Sounds like a plan Lets do it." Hermione answered. 

5 minutes later Catherine and Hermione were all set up for their Prank.

"Right I'm ready are you?" I ask her with a huge grin on my face.

"Yep let's do it." Hermione said with a smile on her face. 

Catherine and Hermione ran out the room and slammed the door really hard and not to mention loud. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could jumping down the last five right in to the middle of the common room with the boys from their year and above. They heard 3 girls scream very loud.

Catherine and Hermione just busted out loud laughing at the screams wile getting strange looks from the rest of the house.

Then Parvati Patel, Lavendar Brown and Frankie Maxwell came running down the stairs soaking wet and yelling at Catherine and Hermione who just stood there looking innocent as gold.

"Catherine GPS and Hermione Granger HOW DARE YOU BOTH SOAK US AND SLAM THE DOOR REALLY LOUDLY AT THIS TIME IN THE MORNING. WHY DID YOU DO IT?" all three girls yelled at Catherine and Hermione at the same time.

"Why good morning to you to Parvati, Lavendar and Frankie. How are you this fine morning?" Hermione said to the girls with a straight face.

"Heya Girls. Why you are awfully wet this morning how come?" I ask them.

"CUT THE CRAPE YOU BOTH KNOW VERY WELL WHY WE ARE WET THIS MORING GPS AND GRANGER." They all yelled at us.

"Why would you assume that it was us that did this to you maybe someone else did it. Did you think of that before you started yelling at us." I ask them.

"Well no. But who else would have done this to us?" They said.

"Well I don't know I just got here yesterday." I tell them.

"Hmmph." They all said and flounced of back upstairs.

"Oh and its 11:45am that anin't early morning." I yell up at them.

Hermione and I fall about laughing as soon I say this.

They star to come back down quickly but Catherine and Hermione stop laughing just in time.

"Hey I thought you were going to get dressed?" I ask them while trying to keep my face straight.

They go back upstairs and as soon as I hear the door slam shut and them scream again Hermione and I can't keep a straight face we bust out laughing again.

They stormed back down again.

"Hey you can't blame us we were down here the whole time." Hermione said.

"Both times we were down here" I backed her up.

"Just ask Fred or Harry we were down here the whole time. Weren't we guys?" I told them while looking at Fred as in saying please back us up.

"Yeah they were both down here the whole time." Fred said.

"Yep they were here the whole time like Fred said." Harry backed him up.

"Fine if you say so." They said.

Hermione and I ran upstairs quickly to take the spell off. They arrived just as we were leaving.

"Hey just came back for our boards right Herms?" I ask her.

"Yes we came back for our skateboards. It's a nice day out so we thought we go out didn't we Chi." Hermione said.

"Yep." I laughed. "Right lets go." 

We both pick up our boards and went backstairs.

Hermione Board was Purple with a Black Panther on. Catherine's was black with a gold Cheetah on. Both the Panther and Cheetah moves around the board and onto each other board. Both girls also grabbed a piece of blank parchment each and legged it back downstairs.

On the way down Catherine turned to Hermione and said "So come on why didn't you tell me that you went to Hogwarts. Come on Hermione you are my favourite cousin after all."

**Well hope you like that chapter. I might update next week or the one after. I have got a lot of coursework to do. I keep getting yelled at by my mates to update. Hope you really like it. Please keep reviewing.**

**Violet44 xxxx**

**Right now a little taste of next chapter**

Flash back

"So mya why didn't you tell me you were here at Hogwarts. I told you I was moving to England but you and B never said you were here. Is B here?" I ask her.

"Chichi you never told me you were coming here and no I haven't seen B but he might be here you never know he might be in another house." Hermione said.

**Well there you go again please keep reviewing.**


End file.
